The principal function of an antenna is to couple an electromagnetic wave guided within the antenna structure to an electromagnetic wave propagating in free space. Multiple antennas may be used together. However, electromagnetic waves from these antennas may interfere with each other which can reduce the effectiveness of the antenna. This interference can be particularly difficult to manage when an antenna includes a plurality of different elements to guide and propagate the electromagnetic waves.